The Set Up
|preceded = "Nappa's Best Day Ever" |followed = "The Punchline" |video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 9 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}The Set Up is the ninth episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. It was first uploaded to YouTube on February 27, 2009. Summary Gohan attempt to wake up Piccolo, who was knocked unconscious by Nappa, but none of his attempts are working. Krillin assures Gohan that his father, Goku will arrive, citing that he's never let them down, but then it cuts to Goku back at Princess Snake's palace eating another huge meal, as a way of repayment for trying to eat him a year ago. Snake reminds him that there was something he had to do about Saiyans. Realizing his negligence, Goku rushes right back on Snake Way and continues his way back to Earth. Back on Earth, Nappa attacks Gohan and knocks him unconscious as well, leaving only Krillin to fight Nappa. Nappa charges towards Krillin, who, in a moment of desperation, tells him it's his turn to attack, to which Nappa stops instantly. Vegeta questions Nappa's actions, who claims that it is Krillin's turn to attack and that he must wait for him, causing Vegeta to have an aneurysm from Nappa's sheer stupidity. Vegeta then begins to chant "Nine minutes, eighteen seconds" (of the video) and says that it will be the happiest moment of his life. Annoyed that he is not being taken seriously, Krillin prepares his new attack, sheepishly admitting he could have used it earlier to save his friends' lives and proclaims it as his Destructo Disc, which Piccolo, in a subconscious state of mind, denounces as "Lame", throwing it straight at Nappa. Nappa mistakes it for a frisbee, and while Vegeta tries to warn him not to fall for such a trick, to which Nappa replies that " Trix are for kids". Irked yet again by his partner's stupidity, Vegeta instead instructs him to catch it with his teeth. Nappa cheerfully tries so, but the disc just scars his face, and cuts off the top half of a plateau that a mountain climber was yodeling on, ruining Nappa's modeling career as a result. Distraught by his disfigurement, Nappa launches an energy ball at Krillin that leaves him crippled. However, before he can deliver the finishing blow, he is struck in the back by Piccolo, who has regained consciousness. Piccolo makes threats to Nappa only to be cut off by Gohan kicking Nappa into a mountain. Nappa hops out, furious at Gohan and launches his fire ball. Piccolo jumps in front of the way and shields Gohan from the attack, realizing just before it's too late that he could just grab Gohan and get clear of the attack. When the smoke clears, Piccolo appears to have weathered the blast well, but his organs simultaneously start to fail and he falls to the ground, to the dismay of Gohan. Breathing his last words, Piccolo asks Gohan why he didn't 'doooooodge' one final time. With Piccolo dead, Kami realizes he too must die and tells Mr. Popo he must go to Namek and get the Dragon Balls to bring him back to life. However, Mr. Popo refuses, and reminds Kami of the Pecking Order. Realizing it is pointless to argue, Kami bids his assistant farewell, and fades away. Back at the fight, Nappa is pleased with his work, but is somewhat upset that Vegeta wasn't even watching the fight. Enraged at the loss of his mentor, Gohan unleashes a foul-mouthed rant at Nappa, and proceeds to fire a Masenko beam at him. Unfortunately, Nappa easily deflects it away, and Gohan realizes that he will be unable to avenge Piccolo. Confident of victory, Nappa mocks Gohan by pointing out that everyone important to him is dead, not counting Krillin despite the latter’s arguing. Gohan is about to be stomped on but is saved by the Nimbus Cloud, confusing Nappa greatly. Goku arrives and asks what he missed: he is then taken aback by the loss of Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Piccolo. Asking where Chiaotzu is, Krillin tastelessly informs him that he got blown into pieces. Apologizing for his late arrival, Goku gives Senzu Beans to Krillin and Gohan. He then asks who was responsible for the deaths of his friends, and Nappa naively takes full credit, causing Goku's power to rise considerably. Nappa asks for the power level and Vegeta replies that it is 1006. Confident about his chances, Nappa attacks Goku, but is beaten to a pulp. Vegeta realizes his scouter was upside down and, in a bored manner, states that Goku's actual power is over 9,000, giving a less-than enthusiastic growl and crushing his scouter. Nappa is bewildered by Vegeta's apparent apathy, and his partner explains that Goku's power level is only a threat to Nappa, not Vegeta. However, when he talks about the Dragon Balls, Goku informs them that the earth Dragon Balls no longer work as both Piccolo and Kami are dead. A distraught Vegeta is enraged when he remembers that Nappa was the one who killed Piccolo. Unable to contain his rage any longer, Vegeta finally kills Nappa (Precisely at 9:18 echoing his earlier "prophecy") and is seen smiling when the dust clears. Cast *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Ricola Guy, Mr. Popo *LordQuadros – Princess Snake *Takahata101 – Nappa *Vegeta3986 – Kami Running Gags/Callbacks *'Krillin Owned Count 8:' Krillin is blasted into the air by one of Nappa's attacks. *Gohan is once again called a nerd by Piccolo. *Piccolo yells at Gohan for his inability to dodge. *Gohan told Krillin "too soon” when the latter was explaining about Chiaotzu’s remains blown around. Tien called it out before during No One Ever Listens To The Magical Dragon. Cultural References *The Trix cereal is referenced as Nappa says the slogan word for word. *The magazine Nappa appears on looks to be Vogue. Additionally, Vegeta is reading the same magazine later in the episode. Trivia *When Vegeta accidentally had his scouter upside down Goku's power level was 1,006 and if you turn that number upside down it's 9,001 which is barely over 9,000. *After getting once again annoyed by Nappa's stupidity (receiving an aneurysm from his nose as a result), Vegeta starts chanting "Nine minutes eighteen seconds. Nine minutes eighteen seconds." which was the mark in the video where he kills Nappa. *This is the last episode where Kami is voiced by Vegeta3986. *This is the only episode in Season 1 that does not have a Stinger. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x09 1x09 1x09